


The Business-Ram and the Baker

by lavagorl (thecatcherofcoffee), sharkboy (Dynamp)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, DadSchlatt AU, Dynamp wrote angst and I literally cried during class, Father-Son Relationship, Ghostbur, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I am so sorry, Loss of Parent(s), Minecraft, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Star Wars - Freeform, it's literally a hallmark movie but BETTER, lego ninjago - Freeform, nonbinary parent go brrrr, schlatt is a businessman, the original character has a bakery, the original characters canonic name is "the baker" thats all you get, this has nothing to do with canon, tubbo lika da bee, we are writing about the characters not the actual content creators, we don't give a description for the original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatcherofcoffee/pseuds/lavagorl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamp/pseuds/sharkboy
Summary: In which, two single parents fall in love while their sons play in the park.------We literally came up with this during class. We wrote this on google slides with 500+ words per slide.If a content creator finds this and wishes for it to be taken down, we will take it down. We wrote this for fun.Chapter titles are songs that we feel fit the themes/vibes of the chapter!
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 7





	1. Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Dynamp wrote this chapter.
> 
> The chapter title comes from Nights Like These by Bears In Trees.
> 
> If a content creator finds this and wishes for it to be taken down, we will take it down. We wrote this for fun. 
> 
> If any cc's boundaries are changed, please let us know!!!
> 
> Also, Amad means mother in Neo-Khudzul, but Tommy's parent is non-binary.

Working in a bakery is tough. Waking up early to make fresh goods to sell, then having to man the counter- which, by the way, is rather horrid when tired or having a bad day- and then closing up, which means cleaning and preparing everything for the next day. Not to mention being a single parent as an extension of that making all that difficulty amplified by at least ten. Even after three years of taking care of Tommy on their own, they still didn’t quite have as strong a grip on things that they wished they did. This means that more often than not our favorite baker ended up closing shop early in order to spend more time with their son.  
  
“TOM, ARE YOU EVEN CLOSE TO BEING READY TO GO?” They haphazardly shouted up the stairs, knowing the answer was almost certainly a no.  
  
“ALMOST AMAD, I’LL BE DOWN IN JUST A MOMENT!” They hear him shout down, not long after they hear at least five thumps, a very loud shout, and then the sounds of the nine-year-old clomping down the stairs.  
  
“Did you break anything this time?” The boy shook his head no, but the way he averted his gaze and puffed out his cheeks told a very different story.  
  
The caregiver sighed knowing that they’d severely regret not going and cleaning up before they left, begrudgingly grabbing their favorite scarf and preparing for the horrifically cold New York weather. Tommy, nearly pavlovian trained at this point, perks up at the sight and starts bouncing in the way that hyperactive children do. As the door is opened Tommy bounds out of it at high speeds then stops at the very edge of the curb, reminded of the lessons taught to him by his parents concerning safety.  
  
“Amad please hurry I want to get there before it gets dark!” Tommy continually yanks at the hand of his parent, until they dramatically huff and speed up in order to appease him.  
  
The two eventually arrive at the park and Tommy immediately runs off to go to the swings. The baker almost immediately pulls out their phone, checking when the next shipment of deliveries was supposed to come in until a shout is heard.  
  
“AMAD!! LOOK! LOOK! I FOUND A FRIEND!” And as they look up, they see Tommy holding hands with a small brunette holding a little bee plushie. He quickly drags the other little boy over to introduce him.  
  
“His name is Tubbo Amad! We are officially best friends now, see! You’ve met my Amad!” As Tommy turned to the other boy he started to respond.  
  
“Nuh-uh, not even close. My papa is over on the other bench, and you haven’t met him yet, so now it’s my turn and you can hold Char-bee.” All of a sudden, all three of them look up almost simultaneously to see a very serious looking ram-man hybrid in a full three-piece suit. He was on his phone- thank the gods- so he didn’t notice the way their eyes widened. The boys quickly stalked off to go talk to the mysterious businessman, and the baker quickly turns on their phone only to be greeted with a picture of their late husband. They quickly smile before looking at the time and realizing that it’s half past six and neither they nor Tommy have eaten.  
  
They quickly get up to go find the boy, and they quickly spot him talking with Tubbo by the monkey bars. “Tommy, we have to go sweet-pea.” They quickly remember that today is Tuesday and they luckily promised to take Tommy to see his father on Wednesday, before looking up to see Tommy about to ask for something.  
  
“Amad, can you pretty please talk to Tubbo’s papa and see if we can have a playdate?” And he makes that face that he knows will make his Amad give in to anything he asks.  
  
They quickly sigh and say “take me to him please.” As the boys get up and begin cheering very loudly, the ram man gets up looking incredibly stern, speed walking over to the group of three.


	2. When I Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows directly after the last chapter. 
> 
> Catcher wrote this chapter.
> 
> The chapter title is "When I Met You" by Ethan Nestor.
> 
> If a content creator finds this and wishes for it to be taken down, we will take it down. We wrote this for fun.
> 
> If any cc's boundaries are changed, please let us know!!!

The man storms over and puts himself in between the Baker and the children, shielding them from what he assumes is an attacker. The baker was a bit imitated by the man, though intrigued by him. He was tall and wearing a crisp navy suit, accented by a blood-red tie. He had an overall clean and put-together appearance, as was to be expected of a business-ram such as himself.

  
“Papa!” Tubbo grins up at the well-dressed man. “This is Tommy’s mom-”

  
“Parent,” Tommy pipes up and the baker grins softly. The man’s shoulders relax a bit, but still a bit on guard. 

  
“Oh,” he laughs a bit. “I’m Schlatt.” He offers a hand to the Baker. They take his hand and grin a bit more. 

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Schlatt.” They both let go as Tommy and Tubbo run off to play some more before the blond leaves with his guardian. The two adults chuckle and migrate over to a park bench, making small talk with each other.

“So, uh, where do you work?” He asks the baker.

  
“Oh, I own a small bakery a couple of blocks down!” They grin and start rambling about their bakery and the various recipes that they have created over the years. As well as the fact that it was hard to find people willing to work, as thus far, there were only two other workers that they have hired. Schlatt smiles as he listens to them, inserting a couple of his own comments on how they could help their business grow. After what seems like they’ve been talking for hours, they looked at their watch and realize that they had stayed out longer than they intended to. They mutter a curse as they stand up and look at the ram man.

  
“I should really get food for Tommy, it’s getting pretty late.” The baker quietly mentions, realizing they have been spouting off for quite a while. The businessman nods in agreement. 

  
“Yeah, I have to get Tubs home. School and all.” He chuckles a bit. The baker thinks for a bit before pulling out a pen and a clean napkin from their small backpack. They scribble down a series of numbers before handing it to Schlatt.   
“Here,” they say as Schlatt takes it from them, watching him peer up at them with a slightly confused expression on his face. “Oh, I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just so we can plan something for the boys-” Schlatt quickly cuts them off before they get ahead of themselves.

  
“It’s fine, hun. I’ll contact you soon, no worries. But, uh, we really should be getting them ready to go.” They both quickly grab their respective boys and get ready to set back to their respective homes. As the boys clamor about, not quite ready to separate, they both flash each other a quick smile to try to ease the awkward atmosphere that had settled over them. When they do end up really saying goodbye, it’s a horrific tear-filled affair that reminds our poor baker of the worst of the worst, until they quickly whisper to Tommy that they have some of his favorite food waiting at home. 

* * *

The baker was in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot of homemade pasta sauce. Tommy was sitting on a barstool at the counter, watching them cook and talking animatedly.

  
“Tubbo and I played stormtroopers today!” He grins. They smile fondly.

  
“Really? Were you fighting valiantly against those rebel scum?” They humor him a bit.

  
“No, just doin’ patrols! We found a new planet!”

  
“What is this planet called, little one?”

  
“SMP Earth!” He has a bright smile, the sort of smile where your eyes crinkle at the edges.

  
“Really? What is it like there?”

  
“Well it’s like Earth, but cooler cause Tubbo and I are there,” he starts off. “It’s really big and no one is there except us!” The baker smiles and hums softly, indicating that they were listening to what he was saying. They turn down the heat and let the sauce simmer.

  
“So it’s your little corner of the galaxy?” they question as they grab some plates and forks.

  
“Not really, it’s still the Empire’s.” He chirps up. The baker smiles warmly at him and ruffles his hair.

  
“That sounds amazing, bud! Now, go wash up for dinner, okay?” Tommy nods and bolts off to the bathroom to wash his hands. They laugh softly and set the table, plating the food, and putting those on the table as well. They step back and smile at their hard work, knowing that Toms would like the meal that they had made.


	3. Strawberry Blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dynamp wrote this one!
> 
> A little slightly angsty ditty from Wilbur's POV
> 
> The title comes from Strawberry Blond by Mitski.
> 
> If a content creator finds this and wishes for it to be taken down, we will take it down. We wrote this for fun.
> 
> If any cc's boundaries are changed, please let us know!

The way that Wilbur had died was an accident, and while that doesn’t lessen the pain that it causes their lover Wilbur thinks it’s better than what could have been. They were young parents, barely married, they had a lot of debt; Tommy wasn’t planned per say but everyone around them knew that Tommy was not an accident. Which, in a way only foreshadowed Wilbur’s. The death insurance was barely enough to cover the debt, but atop the payments they had been making it managed to clear up. An accident for an accident, a blessing for a blessing, an eye for an eye.

Seven o’clock PM on Thursday afternoons is Wilbur’s favorite time. That’s when they came, his spouse- well, ex-spouse now that the incident had happened. They would come and tell him about their week, and he’d listen- he’d listen diligently as they spoke about everything: from bad customers, to their favorite thing to bake that week, to what Tommy had decided as his favorite pastry that week. It was a nice reminder that he was still on their mind, that they did love him and that they still do. 

Death is lonely, as most things are; they make that sharp loneliness a little softer, and the dark anger a little lighter.

So when his baker and his son came to visit that fateful Wednesday, and Tommy talked about his new friend and the games that they played, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't be us updating two days in a row, we hit when you don't expect it


End file.
